


Skinny Jeans

by von_gelmini



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, College Student Peter Parker, Fashion Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: The first time Peter sees that Tony wears skinny jeans, they wouldn’t stay on long. But they’d stay on for a little while.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573102
Kudos: 31





	Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comics panel I saw on tumblr. Couldn't resist.

Good lord, the first time Peter sees that Tony wears skinny jeans, they wouldn’t stay on long. Cos damn! Look at that bulge. Peter would not be able to resist getting his mouth on _that!_ But they’d stay on for a little while. Because Peter would also not be able to resist sucking on Tony _through_ the denim. Watching Tony try to deal with the uncomfortable tightness as he grows hard. Making him suffer and not letting him take his cock out until Peter’s _ready_ for him to. Tony’s always making Peter suffer when _he_ wears skinny jeans. So… revenge is sweet!

He’s _finally_ ready to take the man’s cock out and give him relief from that tight straining denim covered bulge, wet from his mouth and wet from Tony’s precome. Peter looks down and… OMG, Tony’s wearing FLIP FLOPS! Now that’s just _infinite_ teasing fodder. If Tony _ever_ objects to anything Peter wears, he’ll be like… “Shut up old man, you wear flip flops!”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
